Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 32
Suggestions Darknut vs. Phantom Guardian These are the two ememies that almost stand a chance against link in a swordfight. If you accidentally get caught between two, death is almost guaranteed. : : "Death almost guaranteed"? Depends on the skill level of the player m'suppose. Anyway, it's not bad, but I think you'd have gotten more votes had you suggested this earlier. Try again in two weeks. --AuronKaizer( ) 18:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) : : i agree with auron.it could possably be the best fight this week but has only 6 hours to make it Oni Dark Link : : I've got a very strong feeling that Darknut will win. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:51, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Shadow Insect vs. Tektite *I would like to see this fight because they are both bugs and they are both ememies. I know..not the most original idea... oppose it if you want. I won't have a problem.--Windu223 18:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) : : First off, Tektites aren't bugs. They're based off of bugs, maybe, but last time I checked, bugs don't have four legs, one body part, and one eye. The fight seems a little random, not enough similarities between the two. Also, I see people voting for Shadow Insect. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:36, 5 March 2009 (UTC) : : This is pretty random, plus I don't like Shadow Insects one bit (except for the epic battle with the Bloat) Portal-Kombat : : Meh, it's a good enough fight, but your comparisons aren't good enough. --AuronKaizer( ) 18:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Vaati vs. Zant Looks even and interesting to me (of course)Darkest-Link123 00:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : I really don't see the relation other than that they're both important villains. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : Wow, it's like a battle of the second bananas! And I don't like it! --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 02:37, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, I sorta like it, but sorta don't. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 12:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : :You dont see the connection!? Clue: both were used by GanondorfDarkest-Link123 00:07, 3 March 2009 (UTC) : : We already did that with Agahnim vs. Zant. Regardless, this still isn't an interesting fight. Also, you should put the similarities in the description, that's what it's for. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:18, 3 March 2009 (UTC) : :Ya I know but I see a bigger connection here. Btw do they have to have a connection to be suggested? : : They don't have to, but that suggestion isn't going to get very many supports (assuming it gets any at all, which in itself is unlikely), since suggestions with no similarities make for very random and uninteresting fights. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) : : i like this. its not that bad. Oni Dark Link Dead Hand vs. ReDead (Twilight Princess) Battle of the undead ghouls that continue to haunt the lands of Hyrule, relics of an older age. One can summon ghoulish claws to paralyze its prey while the other unleashes an bone-chilling scream. Dark Ridley 23:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm...you know something kid? I like this...and your professional way of putting your opinion forth. Tally ho! --AuronKaizer( ) 23:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : : always was a fan of fights between the undead--Twilitlink 23:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : : I don't see much relation, but I think this is a good fight anyway. Not sure why. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : RedDead Knights WILL DIE! : : Ok, to start this off, whoever posted before me needs to sign his\her name. Ok. This would make a great fight. User:Dragonmaster kayla : : Let the screams begin! (Little known fact: I went to the trouble to get the Hawkeye just so I could snipe the Redead Knight in its eye socket) Portal-Kombat : : Even though I had to look at the page to remember what Dead Hands are, this fight is still good.Oddball464 17:17, 2 March : : im a bit sick of undead fights Oni Dark Link Moblin vs. Stalfos Battle of the Zelda enemies that are at the least somewhat skilled with a weapon. In addition, they are a staples of the Legend of Zelda series. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 00:16, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : I've never felt that "common and/or recurring enemies" fights are that interesting, especially when the main relation is just that they're skilled fighters. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : This is a pretty good one. --AuronKaizer( ) 12:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : Which Moblin from wat game, WW or OoT?? : : I was talking about all appearances. By the way, please sign your vote. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 16:31, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : A good idea, I'm just not that interested. Portal-Kombat : : not really duper interesting Oni Dark Link Adult Link vs. Fierce Deity Link Fierce Deiy Link is more powerful than Young Link, but would he beat his adult-counterpart? Battle of the two most powerful playable characters from OOT and MM. --EveryDayJoe45 01:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : Uninteresting, one-sided, and too much like Link vs. Link. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : Who would win, the "Adult" who is basically a bigger version of Young Link or the "Deity" who is a bigger version of Young Link on every kind of steroid known to man (and several known only to monkeys)...Kinda obvious, who most people would vote for...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 02:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : Wait, if he's on steroids known only to monkeys, then that means that Fierce Deity Link is really a monkey?! Wow, that explains a lot. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : Jeez... --AuronKaizer( ) 12:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : link vs. Link again...just like in Oot... In The water Temple... : : it doesnt take a psycic to know the outcome. Oni Dark Link : : for the same reasons these guys do. Solar flute 03:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Makar vs. Saria The Battle Of Sages : : First off you should sign your posts, and secondly this fight seems one sided. Dark Ridley 15:45, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, should sign your suggestions. Also, you could have gone far more in-depth with their similarities. Whether or not you did, though, this fight still isn't that good. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : Unoriginal and boring. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 18:19, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : Boring and unoriginal. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 01:05, 3 March 2009 (UTC) : :Thank god for the commutative property...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) : : ...This is my first suggestoin. I can't get in, and you offened me a slight bit saying unioriganal. : : What about it being your first suggestion? Also, I don't see why you're taking offense by people calling it unoriginal. It's just their opinions, and it's not like they're insulting you. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 04:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Fierce Deity Link vs. Wolf Link Battle of the Transformations : : First of all, please sign your suggestion. Secondly, you should really be more descriptive of your suggestion. By that logic, we could also do Oni Link vs. Deku Link. Thirdly, it's a Link vs. Link fight, which is extremely frowned upon. Finally, it is insanely one sided (most people would vote for Oni Link). --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 22:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : I agree with everything that Moblin slayer said. Also, "Oni Link" is a nickname. His official name is Fierce Deity Link. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : : This fight is a link vs. link fight, like i said before, it was already done in the watertemple. Link vs. link fights are just boring, no offence. : : its not Fierce deity link either, its just The fierce Deity : : No, it's Fierce Deity Link. True, the being itself is simply the Fierce Deity, but since Link is the one wearing the mask, he becomes Fierce Deity Link, just like Link wearing the Zora Mask is called Zora Link, not Mikau. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:11, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : : read above Solar flute Comments I figured the ReDead Knight and Dead Hand fight will finally put to the test whether or not Twilight Princess will typically win a fight. I figure the Dead Hand and the ReDeads are some of the horrifying beasts in Zelda Mythos. Dark Ridley 23:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I am STILL trying to think of a good fight with a wizzrobe that may make it into the Temple of courage...I just can't think of anything... can anyone else? Dialask77 18:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Obviously nobody wants it, but I personally don't think the adult link vs fierce deity link is one-sided at all. Do you think Ganondorf would have a shot against fierce deity? I'd say probably, so If Link can beat Ganondorf, why wouldn't he have a shot against fierce deity? You guys just don't seem to like anything, but thats cool, whatever. --EveryDayJoe45 18:37, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :It's not as much a matter of "liking things" as much as a rule that we have that Link vs. Link matches aren't going to happen, ever. I don't appreciate your way of criticism though. --AuronKaizer( ) 18:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Its not even criticism.I was just sayin a lot more get rejected then accepted so I don't feel so bad. --EveryDayJoe45 19:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::You aren't really supposed to take things like this seriously though...just because most people find it to be a bad suggestion, doesn't mean that anyone thinks less of you for it. Now coming here with that kind of things to say about the voters and their personal opinions, that makes people think less about you... --AuronKaizer( ) 19:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the hostile wording, I could have stated things differentally.--EveryDayJoe45 19:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Like AuronKaizer said, Link vs. Link should never get into the Temple of Courage. The closest thing we can possibly do is have them both be transformations of Link, and even that's getting dangerously close. Also, this is one-sided because it's generally a popularity contest. A few people judge it as a real fight, but for most people, they go with who they like better. In that case, it's almost certainly going to be Fierce Deity Link. Why? Because Adult Link is pretty much just a bigger and stronger version of the regular Link, whereas Fierce Deity Link looks cool, has a mysterious backstory, and is really, really fun to play as. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:03, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I personally don't think that Ganondorf would have a shot at Fierce Deity Link...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 19:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) That's the reason Ganondorf didn't appear in the game. He's not as powerful as some would like to think! In Twilight Princess, I timed myself during the swordfight against Ganondorf and got three consecutive "chances", effectively ending the fight in a little over 40 seconds. Portal-Kombat I thought this page was semi-protected, so that only users older than four days could edit this page...yet, I see a bunch of edits by an anonymous user. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 22:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Darn, I had a really good idea for a fight but I'm not going to set it up against something that has 6 supports by day 1. 'Metroidhunter32' 23:47, 2 March 2009 (UTC) EVERYBODY! IMAGINE ADULT LINK IN THE FEIRCE DEITY MASK! First off, that has absolutely nothing to do with Temple of Courage suggestions. Second, he'd just turn into the Fierce Deity, the same way Young Link does. When Link puts on the mask, he gains the body of the spirit in the mask; it doesn't matter what Link's real form is. When Young Link puts on the Goron Mask or Zora Mask, he turns into an adult, because the spirits in the masks are the spirits of an adult Goron and an adult Zora. On the other hand, he turns into a child Deku when he wears the Deku Mask, because the spirit in the Deku Mask is a child Deku. Likewise, Adult Link would just turn into whatever the form of the mask's spirit was. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I've noticed that whatever things are fighting get a lot more attention. For that reason does anyone else think that we might want to try and get articales in need of cleanup in the temple? Not to just throw out everything else but just suggest some fights with them. '''Metroidhunter32 02:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Well, we could, but I really don't think that's a very good idea. The purpose of this page is to suggest Temple of Courage fights, not to advertise articles in need of cleanup. If they happen to be in need of cleanup, great, but I don't think we should suggest things just to bring attention to them. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Well since I heard someone was looking for an idea, here was one for a match I was thinking of, Vire vs. the Grim Creeper. The relationship between these two is that they both minibosses/bosses (they play both roles) are apparently the "masters" of keese, or at least have a significant control over them. Vire controls the keese due to he is the demon of them, and the Grim Creeper does due to he claims they are "brothers". Overall I'm trying to look for connections between some of the older characters in the series. Dark Ridley 03:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, go ahead and suggest it next week. By the way, Gomess is also a minbosses that is a "master" of Keese (in fact, it appears to be a bunch of Keese in a single physical form). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:59, 3 March 2009 (UTC) LOOK AT MY STUPID ACTOINS, ISN'T WEEEEEEEIRD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! I'm sorry, I don't speak gibberish. Please translate that to English. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Ummm...I think that's an anonymous user trying to brag about bypassing the protection somehow...idiot...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 21:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about a wizzrobe vs vire fight... both have been minibosses at some point and both deal strongly with magic, and both generally prove themselves frustrating at times....Dialask77 22:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna say this one more time, 'AN ANONYMOUS USER IS EDITING THIS PAGE. EITHER IT NEEDS TO BE SEMI-PROTECTED AGAIN OR WE"VE GOT A PROBLEM.' Unless anonymous users are allowed to vote here, in which case I now look like an idiot...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 23:44, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Dialask, thats a bit like the idea I was planning to do for next week, save I was gonna have Vire vs. Acheman, seeing as how similar they both are, both being bat demons. Dark Ridley 00:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I like that idea. Actually I was thinking about achemen when I first put down vire...but there is one issue with both of our ideas... vire plays little role in the series and wouldn't be cared for beyond players whom remember him from the oracle games, and achemen is from one of the least liked games in the series... achemen and wizzrobe have more to do with each other than vire and wizzrobe, but if I hadn't played zelda II at some point I wouldn't even know what it is, making it a likely one-sided match in the toc... Dialask77 01:54, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Trust me on this; even I would have trouble keeping my hatred for ''Zelda II in check and not automatically vote against anything from said game. --AuronKaizer( ) 01:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I have never understood why so many people hate Zelda II... I never beat it, but from what I have played it isn't really THAT bad. Ok Iron knuckles are overpowered and pit deaths aren't fun but besides that what is there really to hate about it? Dialask77 02:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, it could be the fact that listening to paint grow is more entertaining. Don't ask me how paint grows. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I prefer Faces of Evil and Wand of Gamelon over Zelda II because no matter how bad those two were, they at least contained unintentionally amusing cutscenes. All Zelda II gave us was Error, and Link saying "I found a mirror under the table." Portal-Kombat I don't think we should judge characters, monsters, and bosses just because of what game they are from, and instead judge them on how well the matches are and how they compare to one another in a vs. match. Who here agrees with me? Dark Ridley 05:09, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Not that this will ever happen in a fight- I really doubt it will. Although they are non-canon, could CD-i characters battle in the Temple of Courage? Portal-Kombat I highly doubt it. They can't really be considered part of the Zelda series if they're non-canon. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:35, 5 March 2009 (UTC) How about characters from "Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland?" I've got to check how canon that really is. Portal-Kombat If we said that then I would say we could have fights between players here on zeldapedia. I like the Portal-Combat vs. oni dark link idea myself. or XYZ vs Darknut XD. One slight flaw to the battle of the better characters thing is that many people haven't even played zelda II... Dialask77 14:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ive played and completed zelda ii (multiple times) and have to say im sick of people slandering it. just because its a little different doesnt mean its bad. o and portal kombat vrs me... bring it :P Oni Dark Link Even I'd vote for Darknut over myself. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) id probly vote vote for you xyz. although idhave to put a spelling error in my vote XD Oni Dark Link :Battles between users? Please god no, did you see what happened on the FFWiki when they did that? Why would anyone voluntarily promote something that creates hatred and animosity? I mean, your name isn't Charles Darwin is it now? --AuronKaizer( ) 19:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) A lot of oppose this weak, *sigh* guess its time for ANOTHER undead fight, no offense but its getting old.Darkest-Link123 19:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm...would you mind not complaining about everything all the time? It's seriously getting a bit annoying. No offense. --AuronKaizer( ) 19:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) wth I just complained 1 timeDarkest-Link123 20:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry to sound smart, but that makes it 2 times whether valid or not. I never really hung out on the ffwiki... but it was more of a joke... even though it would't be so bad if we had users face off against in-game enemies... unless he loses in which then he/she may get depressed. What ever happened to the transelvania twist? Dialask77 03:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) me v oni link! Oni Dark Link